(Des)Encuentros
by ConverseBlue
Summary: Diez momentos en los que Altaïr y Malik coinciden, tan diferentes, efímeros y desastrosos entre sí como sólo ellos podrían hacerlos. Serie de viñetas.


**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, hace poco estaba jugando Assassins y llegué a la parte donde Altair se disculpa con Malik y bueno...Mis sentimientos explotaron XD. Así que no me resistí y decidí aportar mi granito de arena a éste fadom o3o **

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores y todo eso. Yo sólo los uso para hacer yaoi (? **

* * *

**Primer encuentro**

**(_o de cómo se comienza una enemistad)_**

La primera vez que se encuentran, en el mercado de Masyaf, Malik le reconoce al instante — ¿cómo no hacerlo, si su hermano lleva _semanas_ hablando de ése estúpido novicio_?_ —. Su rostro esta casi completamente oculto bajo la capucha, pero sus ojos dorados brillan como dos soles, imponentes.

El moreno le ignora con descaro, y pasa a su lado sin dignarse a presentarse como, probablemente, el resto de La Orden ya ha hecho. No le interesa. Sólo quiere comprar la dichosa sábila **(1)** y regresar al castillo cuanto antes. Sus oscuras pupilas rebuscan entre los puestos de los mercaderes, y un mortificante sentimiento comienza a crecer dentro de sí al no encontrarla. Frunce el ceño, sin dar crédito a la situación. Ésa misma mañana, antes de que Kadar en su momento de infinita torpeza se estrellara contra el suelo y acabara raspándose las manos dolorosamente, había visto un par de cestas repletas de la planta.

_No pueden haberse esfumado de la nada_, piensa. Y duda mucho que todas se hubiesen vendido en tan poco tiempo: ¡el Sol ni siquiera se había inclinado al Oeste, por Dios!

Gira su rostro, indagando entre más puestos, y su negruzca mirada tropieza sin quererlo con la del nuevo ídolo de su impresionable hermano. Sus brillantes irises le observan, silenciosos, y por unos breves instantes Malik se siente atrapado. Se reprende a sí mismo mentalmente y le regala una mueca desdeñosa al otro chico. Está a punto de volver a su anterior búsqueda cuando recae en algo que no ha notado antes: Altaïr sostiene una caja de madera. Caja de la cual, por cierto, sobresale lo que probablemente sea toda la maldita sábila del mercado.

El rostro de Malik forma un rictus de incredulidad: sus cejas se levan y sus labios se entreabren un poco. Una chispa de irritación nace desde su pecho y se esparce con pasmosa rapidez al resto de su cuerpo. Sus piernas se mueven, dando zancadas, hasta recorrer la distancia que le separa del castaño, y al llegar respira profundo antes de gruñir un:

— No puedes comprar todas las plantas medicinales, _Altaïr_ — escupe su nombre, la vocecita de Kadar pronunciándolo con un odioso entusiasmo resonando en su mente —. Hay más gente en Masyaf que la necesita— el castaño le observa alzando una ceja, y una chispa de algo que el morocho no puede ver cruza su rostro.

No le responde, al menos no de inmediato. En lugar de eso, examina sus ropajes con cautela, y es entonces cuando _Al-Sayf _recuerda que no lleva su vestimenta de Asesino, si no una túnica y unos pantalones viejos y rotos por el uso.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se pinta en los labios de Ibn-La'Ahad, y al verla, Malik siente una locas ganas de arrancársela de un puñetazo. El castaño eleva el rostro, luciendo más altanero que antes, si es que era posible —: Los campesinos como tú no deben meterse en asuntos de Asesinos.

Las palabras suenan sarcásticas y engreídas. Burlonas. Dichas con fluidez y en un tono de voz ronco que hace rechinar los dientes del otro. Su molestia muta a pasos agigantados en un sentimiento de ira e indignación, y su pobre y lastimado orgullo se retuerce dentro de sí, exigiendo venganza a gritos.

Antes de que se dé cuenta, ya ha cerrado su puño y éste va directamente a la respingada nariz de Altaïr, deseando quebrársela por su insolencia y arrogancia. Ansía borrar la altanería de su rostro, y demostrarle, así, que el también es un jodido Asesino.

Pero nunca llega a rozar la piel bronceada.

Una mano enguantada se ha entrometido entre él y ése desgraciado novicio que su hermano — ¡por todos los cielos, _su_ hermano! — admira. Malik le echa una furibunda mirada a su interruptor, esperando encontrarse a algún mercader metiche con aires de valentía. Pero, al parecer la suerte le ha abandonado ése día, pues lo único que consigue son unos implacables ojos verdes bajo una capucha grisácea.

Y maldice en su interior. A la situación, a Kadar y su amistad tan cercana con el suelo, a él mismo y, en especial, a Altaïr.

— ¿No vas a la Bienvenida y ahora pretendes golpear al nuevo hermano? Que comportamiento tan inapropiado— Acusa su superior, su mirada atravesándole con reproche. Malik no necesita ser un genio para saber que eso no aquello no quedara sin castigo. Abel libera su mano, despacio, y luego se gira hacia el novicio.

Lo que dice a continuación, deja petrificado al moreno.

— Gracias por comprar los suministros para el castillo, Altaïr.

_Oh._

Malik observa la espalda de Abel cuando éste se marcha, sintiéndose repentinamente como el Rey de los estúpidos. Sabe a la perfección que ésta siendo presa de los burlones ojos dorados, y la vergüenza trepa por sus mejillas sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

Altaïr suelta una risilla que no es más que otra daga clavándose en el —ya demasiado— magullado orgullo de Malik, y éste aprieta los labios con fuerza y clava sus oscuros ojos en él, de tal manera que al castaño no le cuesta mucho imaginar los sombríos pasamientos que el chico está teniendo en ése momento.

Reprime una carcajada, demasiado divertido con todo eso, y se vuelve en dirección al castillo, aún con la caja de plantas medicinales en los brazos. Da un par de pasos antes de que una idea cruce por su cabeza, y la travesura salpica todo su rostro.

— Nos vemos, _Malik_.

El aludido casi, _casi _deja escapar un jadeo. Altaïr ha dicho su nombre, y Abel en ningún momento lo ha pronunciado. Y eso, _eso_ inequívocamente significa… ¡Que el muy bastardo se ha estado burlando de él desde un principio!

¡Sabe quién es y aún así…!

Malik suelta un bufido, el enojo remplazando su pena anterior. Contrae los puños en un intento de reprimir sus ansias de sangre novicia, y se echa a caminar en la misma dirección que el desagradable castaño.

Debe tener una muy seria conversación con Kadar acerca de su idea de lo que es un "modelo a seguir".

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Les gustó? ¿Algo? ¿Nada?**

**(1) La sábila es una matita que se dá en Arabia y que se usa para curar casi cualquier cosa. En especial heridas.**

**Bueeeeno, eso es todo por ahora :3 Que no les de cosita decirme que les pareció. **


End file.
